My Story
by soupcan58
Summary: Season 02 of Digimon, told through a new Digidestined's eyes. Chapters 3 and four now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Digimon or any of the likenesses , except JC.  
  
My Story  
  
Chapter one  
  
My name is JC. I was an average kid, loved TV, hated school, ya know the works. But a couple of months ago, my life was changed, forever.  
  
Once again I found my self at the Middle School steps on the first day of school. Once again I found myself waiting for Davis to finish his soccer game. It wasn't like I was in a hurry to get in the school or anything, I was just tired of watching Davis show off.  
  
I yelled, "Come on Davis! We'll be late to class!" He shot a nasty look my way, and then went back to playing his game. Just as I was about to turn to head back to class, I saw a new kid.  
  
And it looked like he had already made some friends.  
  
He was a tall guy, probably in my grade. He had messy, blond hair covered up by a type of fishing hat that was tan. Yolei, the new computer club president, and Cody, the Kendo kid were both with him. But what really made me look at him was that he had caught a soccer ball. that Davis had kicked! It may not seem important to you, but no one in our school had ever caught the ball without going to the Nurse's Office with at least one or two broken bones (Except for that Harry kid but he was unconscious before he even reached the nurse's office). Amazingly, he tossed it back to Davis and went on to the school. He was kind of cool, for a new kid I mean. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey it's Agumon58! I have been posting this thing on Digimon sites for years but could never get it to stay on there. Well, here's hoping! (Mat. 7:13-14) Please read review both chapters! Please! Disclamer: I do not own Digimon or any of the likenesses , except JC.  
  
Chapter Two  
It was about time for homeroom so I thought I would try to meet him.  
  
I went up to him, gathered up my courage (you see I was kind of shy back then), and said, "Hi, I'm JC."  
  
He responded by saying, "I'm TK. Apparently, these two already know you because I've heard so much about you from them." He pointed to Yolei and Cody standing behind him.  
  
As soon as Yolei and I met eyes, we kind of growled some kind of warning to each other, something like, " Keep your distance." You see we never quite got along. And then after she won the Computer Club elections, that kind of set us apart more (even though I almost won).  
  
"He's our friend not yours, so keep away!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Yolei," Cody interrupted her, " TK can be anyone's friend."  
  
I agreed by saying, "Yeah, Yolei, You just angry that I almost won the Computer Club elections? Hmm?" As soon as I finished gloating, she went storming off to her homeroom. I told TK I'd see him at lunch and then I headed off to Mr. Leman's homeroom.  
  
I was talking to a friend of mine when Davis barged in, late as usual. Then he started hitting on Kari, again! But then I was in for a huge surprise. TK was in my homeroom!  
  
Like his usual normal self, Mr. Leman said, " Welcome our new student, TK. You can sit by the girl...with the camera around her neck." (That's Kari). TK walked back and started talking to Kari like he knew her or something! I could tell Davis was getting ticked. I kind of liked that.  
  
Little did I know, but I'd meet him before lunch. Third period is Phys. Ed., otherwise known as state funded WWF, was starting wrestling today. Yahoo, just what I want to do, get all my limbs torn off. NOT! I tried to fake throwing up, just like every other year at this time. Usually, Mr. Hoole fell for it and keeled over like a rotten log. But he wasn't going to fall for it, again. He was on to me. I pulled the stunt in the locker room and was waiting for him to keel over.  
  
He yelled for me, " McRodgers!"  
  
" Don't call me that!" I grunted. I don't exactly like my last name and Mr.Hoole did that to aggravate me. But what he said next would be worse than using my last name.  
  
" McRodgers," he said, " you'll be our first victim.I mean volunteer on the mat. Your opponent will be Billy Ruklestine." I was so scared at that moment. Let me tell you why. Usually when parents name their little boy Billy, he's usually a kind kid with low weight. This Billy was just the opposite. He weighed in at over 230 pounds, was the rudest kid in school, and was the star on the wrestling team.  
  
The searing pain in my back and the sound of a whistle told me that the match had started and that I was already hamburger meat.  
  
Then it seamed like a distant voice, but over my screaming I herd someone say "Come on! You can do it!" When I was able to look up I saw TK on the sidelines rooting me on. And Kari right beside him doing the same! Just then, after what seemed like an eternity, I heard the count down and was finally able to get up off the mat. As I headed over to TK and Kari, I was debating wether to ask them how they knew each other, but that seemed rude, so I didn't ask. I couldn't believe it when I saw the match between TK and Billy. TK was able to hold him down from the start! No one had ever even tried that (Not even that Harry kid!)!  
  
Lunch, my favorite period of the day. The Pizza was always a favorite of mine, and luckily today they were having it that day. After I fought to keep my place in line, order my food, and sit at my table, I invited TK to come sit with Yolei (Of which was still steamed about that morning), Cody, Davis (Of which was reluctant about sending TK to our table), Kari, and I at our table. He was so cool headed you would've thought he'd known us all our lives. And he was always talkative. You could've talked to him about almost anything, and he would've responded. The only problem with that was that most of the time that day he was talking to Kari about the "old days" and these things called Digimon.  
  
I whispered a question to Davis, something like, "Do you think those two know each other from somewhere?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied, "but he had better keep his hands off my girl!" He's at it again.  
  
Now on to sixth period science. TK wasn't in that class, thankfully. It also happened to be Davis's worst period. Whenever we worked on a lab, and I mean any lab, he always some how creates an explosion by mixing two things together. Once he just mixed salt and water and it exploded, spraying salt water into my face. Bad luck I guess. Problem is, I'm always stuck with him as his lab partner. And somehow, he always mixes the chemicals. Today it was water and oil. As he poured the oil into the water, I ran to the other side of the room waiting for the explosion. Amazingly, there was no explosion.  
  
I walked over and said, "Great job, Davis!" BOOM! BAM! BANG! Somehow it had a delayed explosion. And somehow it blew up right in my face. It looked like I had fallen down a chimney and then been electrocuted. That's how Davis's hair started standing on end. The teacher gave me another pass to the nurse's office and then I cleaned up my face, chipped off the dead skin and went to class. Thank goodness that day was almost over, or so I thought.  
  
School was finally out for the day. Usually I ask people what their plans are for the rest of the day, but I didn't even ask Davis anymore.  
  
His response was always, "I'm gonna' play Soccer." Then I was going to introduce TK to Kari but it seemed like they had already taken care that themselves.  
  
Then Davis barged in, finger pointed at TK and loudly said, " Hey buddy."  
  
Kari cut him off in mid sentence saying, "His name's not buddy, its TK!" I was sure of it then, those two did know of each other from somewhere.  
  
Davis started off again by saying, "Ok TA or AI or whoever you are! How do you know Kari?"  
  
TK replied to the question by saying, " Oh, I see. Your jealous of me, aren't you." TK started laughing. Now things were getting interesting.  
  
Just then Yolei ran in and asked Kari, "Is your brother Tai Kamia?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Kari answered with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well," Yolei went on, " I just got an e-mail from him." As Kari and TK were reading it, Davis and I took a look for ourselves. It read:  
  
Please come to the Digital World.  
The Digimon are in trouble!  
Tai  
  
Kari looked at TK and said," My brother needs us!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Well guys, it is chapter three for your viewing pleasure. I wrote this story a long time ago, but I have been working on follow ups to this story. Tell me if you would like to see them in you're reviews. Now for the boring part. Disclamer: I do not own Digimon or any of the likenesses in the story, except for JC.  
  
Chapter three  
  
I didn't know why at the time, but we were making a mad dash up the west hall towards the Computer Room. Along the way we took a little break to pick up a High School kid named Izzy. That may not seem that important, but to me he was so cool! He was the smartest kid in the middle school (When he was there the year before, that is!). He was also the former Computer Club President. Yolei was in love with him, and that wasn't just when he was around. She practically had a shrine to him in her locker (It isn't half bad, ether.)  
  
"You get." Kari started.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy responded, "I got it." Then he joined our mad dash.  
  
And all the way there I was thinking, " What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Once we reached the computer room, Kari, TK, and Izzy pulled out this little gadget.  
  
I asked," What in the world is that?!?!" I thought that maybe Tai would pop out of the corner and play them in that little game they were playing. But he said he needed help so that wasn't it. Kari also said that she needed to go to the Digi-World, where ever or whatever that was. Yolei and Cody walked out of the room arguing about Yolei going to his house and fixing his computer.  
  
Then Davis said, I'm goin' to the Digi-World, too!"  
  
Kari replied, "You can't go to the Digi-World without a digivice." As soon as she said that, the computer screen beside us started to glow! Weird, huh? I thought so, too. Then, four bolts of light flew out of the computer. Two of them landed in Davis and I's hands. The other two flew out in the hall.  
  
When the light died down, Davis and I looked down to see what had landed in our hands. It looked like a digivice!  
  
Davis yelled, "What's this?!"  
  
Izzy said, "It looks like a digivice!"  
  
Kari said, "It's A different model than our's, though.  
  
Then Davis asked a really stupid question, "Can we get Donkey Madness on this thing?"  
  
"It's not a game!" Izzy said. "If you have a digivice, the Digi-World sent it to you for a reason and you should take it seriously."  
  
Then Kari got mad and said, "I don't care, I'm going to help my brother!" With that she disappeared in to the computer! Now things were getting weird! Really, really weird! TK followed her.  
  
Then Izzy said to Davis," Well, are you chicken?"  
  
Davis said, " No way! I'm there!" Then I followed him. I didn't know what would happen next. I just hoped we'd make it back alright. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclamer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters other than JC. Sorry that the chapters had been so short, it just isn't easy to write for the in between times that the show just doesn't show us. And yes the action will start soon for all you action fans like me.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Really, the only thing I wasn't prepared for was what happened next! Sure, I thought weird stuff would happen. Yeah, I knew it would be different. But I didn't expect to do all this walking, or all the monsters! The surroundings weren't familiar to me, so I knew I must be in Digi-World. I was standing in the middle of a lush forest. That may not sound weird to you, but there were plants that you would expect to see in South America mixed in with Maple Trees! So naturally, I was afraid that some kind of giant digital Anaconda would come out and eat us whole.  
  
"Wow," Davis said, " My first time being downloaded. Pretty cool!"  
  
"Personally, I like the wardrobe change." I said. Davis looked down to see what I was talking about. His wardrobe had really changed. He had on a blue Pilot's jacket that had flames around the bottom, gloves, and cargo shorts. I had a blue shirt with some weird paw-print type thing on it, and once again cargo shorts. You could probably guess that we both had shoes on. That may seem strange, and it was. But one thing was weirder than that. Our wardrobe changed, but TK and Kari's didn't.  
  
About an hour later, we were still in that strange forest. I was starting to wonder if this whole world was that forest. Davis was getting tired and thirsty. Then we saw a soda machine; in the middle of the forest may I remind you. Anyway, Davis was thirsty enough and desperate enough to try whatever was in there. Davis popped in his 50 cents and pressed the Dr. Fizzy button. As soon as he pressed the button, these little, slimy monsters came busting out of the machine. As they walked past Davis, or rather slivered, TK and Kari just started laughing. I thought it was funny, too. I tried to keep a straight face though. But I just couldn't. I just started to crack up!  
  
"That's not funny!" Davis said, annoyed.  
  
"Those were babies compared to some of the Digimon you'll see here." TK commented when we started moving on again.  
  
"They ripped me off, too!" Davis said, still annoyed.  
  
"How'd they do that?" Kari asked.  
  
"They didn't give me my 50cents back!" Davis said, sadly. With that, all of us, other than Davis, had a good laugh and started moving on once again. About an hour later, Davis started complaining again.  
  
"When are we gonna' find a burger stand or something like that?" Davis complained, once again.  
  
"Davis, I know of one burger stand here. Trust me, you don't want to find it!" TK said.  
  
"Yeah, I would!"  
  
Just then, I heard something moving in the brush.  
  
"Quiet," I said trying to quiet Davis down, "I think we're being followed." With that, Davis went into a scared stupor. Things that scared him usually quieted him down. It usually quieted me down, too. Let's just say I had seen to many horror movies as a kid.  
  
Just then, a tall shape came into view in the distance. I couldn't recognize who, or what for that matter, it was coming at us. When it got closer, I could see that it was being followed by three other figures.  
  
"AHHHH! GHOSTS!" Davis screamed.  
  
"Hey, I'm no ghost."  
  
The voice was coming from the thing coming at us. When they got closer, I could tell exactly who was coming at us.  
  
I yelled, "Davis! Stop cowering in fear and take a look at whose coming!" When I said that, Davis turned around and took a look.  
  
"If an alien has taken over you and told me to turn around so you can suck out my eyes and take over my brain," Davis stated, "I will kill you."  
  
" Don't worry." I replied, with a little bit of a skeptical look on my face. "It's just Tai." When I said that, Tai was the only one I could see. Then a large yellow foot with claws came out of the shadows. When it came out a little more, I could see it was a lizard type monster. At first, that didn't register. Then I realized that it was a MONSTER. "And a giant lizard monster! Everybody, run!" Davis and I ran for the bushes on the far side of the clearing we ended up in when we stopped. Davis and I were behind the bush when we saw that TK and Kari hadn't moved from where they were standing. When we saw that they weren't going to run, we guessed that maybe the monsters weren't so bad and we left the bushes.  
  
Well, sorry about the crappy ending. I just wanted to put some depth into the chapter. God Be With Ya. 


End file.
